Kat Mitchell
Katrina Hellen "Kat" Mitchell is one of the twin daughter to Paige Matthews and Henry Mitchell . She is also the older sister to mortal, adoptive Henry Mitchell Jr. Like three of her cusins and sister she is also part whitelighter, like her mother. Since she was born after her twin sister, Kat will be not as strong as Tamora but still powerful. Her powers include the powers of Molecular Deceleration and Orbing. Additionally, Kat possesses the basic powers of a witch; the ability to cast spells, brew potions, and scry for lost objects or people. History 'Pre-Birth' Paige and Henry had gotten married about a year or so before Kat and her twin siter were born. They were not exactly planning on having kids at the time. Especially since the Ultimate Battle had only happened not even six months prior to there conception. Also they hadn't really been married for that long. But Henry loves his wife and stands by her. Paige and Henry were surprised when they found out but were still very happy. When they found out Paige moved out of the Manor and they moved into there own house. Where the two of them could raise there new family together. Paige became pregnant with her daughters four months after the Ultimate Battle and after Piper became pregnant with Melinda. It was also the day Piper found out she was pregnant with Melinda, and the day Coop ptroposed to Phoebe. 'Birth' Kat and her twin sister Tamora's conception was unexpected and not planned. But a pleasant surprise. Not being one for traditions, Paige and Henry decided to not carry on the Halliwell tradition of giving children names that begin with "P". She and Henry chose these names out of their liking instead for there twin daughters. They were born four months after there older cousin, Melinda was born. Yet six months before therer younger cousin, P.J. was born. But all four Halliwell girls were born within the year 2007. Both her and her twin sister are almost a year older than there younger brother, Henry Mitchell Jr. The twins were born in the Spring of 2007, while Henry Jr. was born in the Summer of 2008. Since all three of the Mitchell kids are close in age they are close together. The day her and her sister were born Piper decided to have her daughter go by her middle name, Melinda instead of her first name, Prudence. So Phoebe could name her daughter after there older sister also. 'Charmed Forever' Kat Mitchell/Early Life| Early Life Powers and Abilites Basic Powers *'Spell Casting:' The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. *'Potion Making:' The ability to brew potions. *'Scrying:' The ability to locate a being through use of a map, a crystal, and sometimes other tools. *'Mediumship:' The ability to see and commune with spirits of the dead. Active Powers *'Molecular Deceleration: ' The ability to slow molecules down to a point that makes things appear to move in slow-motion. Kat got this power in 2008 when she lowed down a book at magic school in mid air. Kat channels this through her hands. Whitelighter Powers *'Orbing:' The ability to teleport oneself from one place to another with the use of orbs. *'Sensing:' The ability to magically sense and locate beings anywhere in the world, unless they are dead or in the Underworld. Other Powers *'High Resistance:' The ability to be highly resistant to magical and physical attacks and survive otherwise lethal attacks Personality Kat is a lot like her aunt Piper and a little like her aunt Phoebe. She is kind, caring, shy, and nurturing like Piper. She has a creative mind and a very good memory like Phoebe. Kat is the opposite of her twin sister, Tamora when it comes to magic. Like her aunt Piper she hates the constant demon attacks and sacraficing a normal life. But Kat does love helping people, which is why she became a nurse. So she could help people and make them feel better in a nonmagical way. Kat is responcible, calm, rational, and reasonable. Kat likes to escape her magical side by surrounding her self with morals. She likes being magical but she doesn't like it taking over her life. Health and Vitals *Was in her house when her twin sister set it on fire after Tamora came into her powers 2008 *Paige bound her powers 2008 *Had her magic taken away for seven months; later re-bound 2008 - May 2009 *Had a headache; from Prue being around the same way she has been effecting Piper, Phoebe, and Paige for months 2010 *Paige unbound her powers 2013 Family Tree Etmology *'Katrina': Pure *'Hellen': The light of the sun *'Mitchell': Form of Michael and also "big" Notes *She is the fourth oldest out of all the Charmed Ones kids *Her and Tamora are the first twins born into the Halliwell Family *Since she was born second Tamora's powers are stronger than her's *Her god parents ate her aunt and uncle, Piper Halliwell and Leo Wyatt Gallery Comics~ Little Kat~ Sleeping twins.png|Baby Tamora and Kat 331px-Mitchell twins.png|Tamora and Kat with there mother before she left (No Rest for the Wicca) TamKatPaige-NRFTW.jpg|Kat with her mother and sister (No Rest for the Wicca) Scan04.JPG|Tamora and Kat in there stroller as Paige is orbing out of the Manor (No Rest for the Wicca) 368px-Tamora&KatMitchell.jpg|Kat and Tamora sleeping in there car seats (Unnatural Resources) Issue 8 preview 7.jpg|Tamora, Henry Jr., and Kat sleeping (Oh Henry) KTM07.png|Tamora, her father, and Kat (Three Little Wiccans) KTM08.png|Kat and Tamora sleeping in a playpen with Malinda at the Manor (Last Witch Effort) TamKatCrying-Where There's Smoke There's a Firestarter.jpg|Kate (right) with her sister after the fire (Where There's Smoke There's a Firestarter) BabyKatwithPiper-Where There's Smoke There's a Firestarter.jpg|Piper holding Kat (Where There's Smoke There's a Firestarter) Kat_Freeze!.png|Kat slows down a book that was falling... (Where There's Smoke There's a Firestarter) 467px-Kat02.png|...and later slows down a falling glass of juice (Family Shatters) TamKat-charmed-assault.jpg|Kat (bottom) at Cupid's Temple (Charmed Assault) Twins-HasteMakesWasteland.jpg|Kat (right) with her sister at the Manor (Haste makes Wasteland) LeoCalmsTwins-The Curious Case of Benjamin Turner.jpg|Leo tries to calm the twins down (The Curious Case of Benjamin Turner) BenjaminTylerHenryComeBack-The Curious Case of Benjamin Turner.jpg|Benjamin, Tyler, and Henry are back from the Demonic Wasteland (The Curious Case of Benjamin Turner) TwinsGreetHenry-The Curious Case of Benjamin Turner.jpg|Kat hu8gging her father (The Curious Case of Benjamin Turner) TwinsWannaGoHome-The Curious Case of Benjamin Turner.jpg|Kat's tired (The Curious Case of Benjamin Turner) TwinsWyattChrisMel-The Curious Case of Benjamin Turner.jpg|The twins with there cousins (The Curious Case of Benjamin Turner) PaigePreg-PhoebeCoopWedding.jpg|Paige four and a half months pregnant at Phoebe and Coop's wedding Tamkat.jpg|Kat and her twin sister, Tamora visiting there dad at work 8x22-PaigeChildren.jpg|Kat (right) with her siblings and mother visiting Henry at work MitchellKidsVisitHenry.jpg|Kat and her siblings hugging there father See Also Other Pages of~ Kat Mitchell Category:Witches Category:Waren Witches Category:Halliwell Family Category:Matthews-Mitchell Category:Half Whitelighter Category:Magical Beings Category:Characters Category:Kat Mitchell Category:Hybrid